How to Train a Brave Dragon
by benderjam
Summary: Hiccup and Toothless come to Scotland and show Princess Merida and her brothers the true wonder of dragons. This is not an AU so sorry no Mericup. Please read and review.


How to Train a Brave Dragon

It was a beautiful sunny day in the kingdom of King Fergus and Queen Elinor; princess Merida went to her horse Angus and happily began to ride him. Meanwhile Maudie was walking through the halls of the castle with a plate of tarts. Suddenly she passed Harris, who was standing on the left arm of a stuffed bear, smiling as he stole one of the tarts from her plate. Maudie turned her head in surprise as she saw him take the tart, and as she kept walking Hubert swung down, hanging by a rope, in front of Maudie and took a few tarts. Maudie kept walking but showed a surprised expression as she saw him swing to her left. Then Hamish jumped from a nightstand to her right grabbed the entire plate out of her hands.

She let out a gentle scream of surprise and then she chased the three of them toward the window as she angrily yelled, "Come back here!"

They jumped out the window happily and landed in a small catapult; Hubert released it and sent the three of them into the air, never letting go of the plate of tarts. Merida was riding Angus toward the forest when the triplets landed on Angus right behind her. She turned around and looked at them with a surprised expression.

They smiled at her as they began eating the tarts and she showed a warm smile as she looked at them and said, "Wee Devils ye are."

She then road Angus through the forest with her three brothers sitting behind her; as Angus ran Merida shot arrows at targets. The triplets smiled happily as they saw her shoot the arrows.

Meanwhile

Hiccup was happily riding Toothless over the forest; he was taking the chance to explore new land. They flew at a low altitude, not far above the tops of the trees.

Hiccup looked around curiously as he said, "I wonder where we are. I know we're only a couple days away from home, but I'd like to know where we are."

They continued flying low above the trees when Merida, still riding on Angus, fired an arrow at a leaf sticking up from a branch near the top of a tree. She smiled as the arrow cut the leaf and moved high in the air as Angus kept running forward. Suddenly, as the arrow kept moving through the air, Toothless swiftly flew over head and the arrow got stuck in fabric (or whatever it is) of his fake tailfin. Toothless then showed a scared expression as his fake tailfin moved out of position and he began to fall.

Hiccup showed a worried expression as he looked at Toothless and said, "Whoa! Whoa! What's going on bud?!"

Toothless began to hit tree branches as he lowered and then a large tree branch hit Hiccup in the chest, which disconnected his wire, causing him fall off Toothless. He held onto the branch and watched as Toothless flew further.

Hiccup showed a worried expression as he exclaimed, "Toothless!"

He watched until he could no longer see Toothless; Toothless slowly lowered as he kept hitting and breaking branches. After a few more minutes he finally crashed near a babbling brook; the sound of his crash and his roar of pain echoed through the forest. Suddenly Angus stopped and Merida and her brothers looked up with startled expressions as they heard his roar and crash.

Merida looked up in wonder as she said, "What was that?"

Toothless got up and saw the arrow in his fake tailfin; he moved his tail closer to his head and used his teeth to pull the arrow out, leaving a small hole in the fake tailfin. He then stared forward with a worried expression as he roared to call out to Hiccup.

Merida and the triplets heard his roar and Merida climbed off of Angus and looked at her brothers as she said, "You boys stay here, I'm going to see what that was."

She then walked into the forest with her bow on her back; meanwhile Toothless roared again to call Hiccup as he wandered through the forest. Suddenly Toothless stopped and showed a surprised expression as he sniffed the air. He then squinted his eyes curiously as he continued to sniff the air and followed the scent of what he smelled.

Meanwhile Hiccup climbed down from the trees and followed the direction Toothless flew and he cupped his mouth as he shouted, "Toothless?! Toothless?!"

He followed the trail of broken branches in the trees that Toothless hit on his way down. After Hiccup left the area Merida came and looked up at the broken tree branches. She noticed that the branches were huge and had large pieces of wood sticking out of them.

She showed an astonished expression as she said, "What could have done this?"

She looked down at the ground and saw one of Toothless' scales lying down in the grass; she kneeled down and picked it up.

She squinted her eyes curiously as she said, "It couldn't have been. Could it?"

She then stared forward in surprise as she heard a gentle sound; she turned around to see a Wisp floating between two trees.

Merida showed a shocked expression as she gently said, "A Wisp!"

She got up and walked toward it, and when she came close it disappeared, then she looked forward as she saw a trail of them appear. She showed a curious expression as she followed the Wisps, each one disappearing as she came to it.

Meanwhile

Hiccup came to the babbling brook where Toothless crashed but was disappointed to see he was not there.

He walked forward and looked around and shouted, "Toothless? Toothless?"

He then showed a worried expression as he said, "Where are you, Toothless?"

He suddenly stopped and showed a curious expression as he heard a gentle sound. He turned his head to his left and saw a Wisp floating in front of a path.

He showed a surprised and confused expression as he looked at it and said, "What the…?"

He slowly walked toward it and held his left hand out toward it as he got closer; when his hand was just a few inches away it disappeared. He then saw a trail of them appear, leading into the forest.

He followed them with a confused expression as he said, "Okay?"

Meanwhile

Hamish, Hubert, and Harris were happily sitting in the grass behind Angus as they ate a few more tarts, but there was still a large pile of them. Toothless poked his head out from behind some trees as he sniffed the air with his eyes closed in a curious expression. He opened his eyes and had them wide open in surprise as he saw the triplets. He walked toward them quietly and snorted a few times; he stopped and sat down as he cast his shadow over them. They stopped eating and Hubert, the one sitting in the middle, had a tart in his mouth as they curiously looked up at Toothless. When they saw his face they gasped in shock and fear and the tart fell out of Hubert's mouth as they stared at him. He stared at them with his eyes wide open curiously and he slurped his tongue.

Meanwhile

Hiccup was still following the trail of Wisps, each one disappearing as he came close to it. Merida was also following the trail of Wisps she saw; she followed them around a large boulder and she bumped into Hiccup and they both fell backwards.

They both groaned a bit and they looked at each other and got up and Hiccup said, "Sorry about that."

Merida showed a confused expression as she said, "It's alright. Who are you?"

Hiccup showed a blank expression as he said, "I'm Hiccup."

Merida stared at Hiccup's outfit with a puzzled expression as he said, "And you are…?"

Merida realized what she was doing and showed a slightly awkward expression as she said, "I'm Merida."

Hiccup looked around for a moment and curiously asked, "And where am I exactly?"

Merida showed an indicative expression as she said, "Just outside of King Fergus and Queen Elinor's kingdom."

Hiccup's eyes widened in surprise and he smiled in realization as he pointed at her and said, "You're the princess."

Merida showed a confused expression as she said, "How'd you know that?"

Hiccup smiled as he folded his arms and said, "Your dad is friends with mine, and he talked about you a lot."

Merida still showed a confused expression as she said, "Your father? Who is your father?"

Hiccup did not change his expression as he said, "Stoick the Vast."

She showed a shocked expression as she said, "Stoick the Vast?! You're from Berk?! Wait, you're that Hiccup?!"

Merida had heard stories about Berk and Stoick the Vast from her father. They had a close alliance with the people of Berk.

Hiccup put his arms down and smiled as he said, "Yep, that's me."

Merida looked down at his feet and showed a surprised expression as she said, "What happened to your leg?"

Hiccup looked down and realized she was talking about his fake leg and he smiled nonchalantly as he said, "It's a long story."

Merida still showed confusion as she waved her arms and said, "Wait, what are you doing here?"

Hiccup showed an uneasy expression as he looked around and said, "Well I came here to explore new land but now I'm missing my friend."

He looked to her with a curious expression and said, "Have you seen him?"

Merida shook her head with curious expression as she said, "I don't think so. What does he look like?"

Hiccup did not want to tell her he was a dragon because they did not tell her people about how the people of Berk learned to train dragons.

He thought for a moment and said, "Let's just say he's pretty big and you'd know him if you saw him."

Suddenly they both turned their heads sideways to look into the forest as they heard Toothless make a low guttural sound. Merida let out a gentle gasp and Hiccup showed a worried expression as they both ran in the direction of the sound. They ran through the trees and stopped as they came to the spot.

Merida showed a baffled expression as she said, "(Gasp) I don't believe it!"

Angus was standing and watching as Toothless laid his body on the ground as Hubert happily fed him some of the tarts off the plate. Toothless smiled as he ate a bunch of the tarts and swallowed them while Hamish and Harris happily stood on the back of his neck and felt the horns on the back of his head.

Merida stared at them with her mouth wide open in shock while Hiccup happily ran toward them and exclaimed, "Toothless!"

Toothless sat up and smiled as he made happy guttural sounds while Hamish and Harris slid down his back.

Hiccup happily held the sides of his head as he said, "I finally found you!"

Toothless happily licked Hiccup's face and Hiccup backed up as he smiled sheepishly as he said, "Yeah it's great to see you too bud."

Merida nervously took a few steps closer toward Hiccup; Toothless noticed her behind Hiccup and looked at her curiously. He walked past Hiccup and looked at Merida as he curiously sniffed her face. Merida showed a nervous expression as she fell backward and backed away. Hiccup walked next to Toothless and smiled reassuringly at her.

He put his hand on Toothless' back and he pulled his head away from her while Hiccup reassuringly said, "Relax, he's not gonna hurt you."

Merida stood up and showed a confused expression as she said, "I thought in Berk you fight and kill dragons?"

Hiccup began to scratch Toothless' back as he smiled and tilted his head up with his eyes closed as he showed an expression of sensation as he growled affectionately.

While Hiccup continued to scratch Toothless he smiled and said, "That was before we learned how to train them."

Merida showed a surprised expression as she said, "Train them?! You mean… as pets?!"

Hiccup smiled as he looked at Toothless, still scratching his back, and said, "Yeah, we ride them through the skies."

Merida showed a skeptical expression as she said, "Sounds to me like you've lost your minds."

Hiccup smiled as he stopped scratching and looked at her as he said, "Go on, scratch him. He's not gonna hurt you."

Merida carefully moved around toward the other side of Toothless and she slowly put her hand on his back. He turned his eye and looked at her curiously but she was surprised to see that he did not do anything. She slowly began to scratch his back and Toothless began to smile as he tilted his head up in her direction. She gradually began to quickly scratch him as he growled affectionately. Merida then smiled in amazement as she could not believe how this dragon was acting like a common house pet.

She happily looked at Hiccup as she scratched with both hands and said, "This is amazing!"

She suddenly stopped and showed a surprised expression as she said, "Wait, is this… a Night Fury?"

Hiccup smiled proudly as he folded his arms and said, "Yep."

Merida looked at Toothless in shock as he laid down on the ground comfortably and she said, "But… no one's ever even seen a Night Fury!"

Hiccup smiled proudly as he pointed his left thumb at himself as he said, "I'm the first person to ever train a Night Fury. Actually, I'm the first person to ever train a dragon at all."

Merida smiled ecstatically as she said, "That's amazing!"

Toothless got up and Hiccup smiled as he climbed on him and said, "How about a ride?"

Merida showed excited expression as she looked at the triplets and said, "Come on boys!"

They all excitedly climbed on Toothless' back and Merida put her hands on Hiccup's shoulders. Toothless then took off and Merida and the triplets held on tight as they looked up. After a few minutes they were flying smoothly in the sky; they flew under some clouds and Merida and the triplets looked up at it in aw as Merida stroked her right hand through the cloud. Later they flew by a beautiful waterfall and Merida and the triplets turned their heads in aw. They then flew over the forest and looked down as they saw all the trees pass by. They then flew toward the castle; they flew toward a castle wall, where Maudie was walking. She heard Toothless make a happy guttural sound and she turned her head curiously. Her eyes widened and she froze in terror as she saw the dragon flying in her direction. She saw Hiccup and Merida sitting behind her and the triplets leaned sideways from behind her as the four of them waved to her. She saw Toothless look at her as he smiled with his mouth open, showing his gums. She then screamed in terror as she ran into the castle with her arms in the air. They flew back to the area of the forest where Angus was waiting; Toothless landed and sat down and they all climbed off of him.

Merida looked at him with an excited expression as she said, "That was the most amazing thing I've ever done!"

Hiccup smiled as he said, "I told you it was great."

He then looked at Toothless and said, "Well, it's been fun but I've gotta get going."

Merida showed a disappointed expression as she said, "Are you sure you want to leave?"

Hiccup stood next to Toothless as he smiled and said, "Thanks, but if I don't get home soon my dad will kill me."

Merida smiled as she understood and said, "Well, thanks for the fun."

Hiccup smiled at her and then looked at Toothless while he said, "Don't mention it. Say goodbye Toothless."

Toothless looked at Merida and put his face in front of her as he smiled at her. She smiled at him and laughed as he licked her face. Hiccup climbed on Toothless and Merida and the triplets waved at him.

Hiccup waved at them as he said, "I'll see you guys when the Hooligans come to renew the peace treaty."

When he was gone Merida looked down at the triplets and said, "There goes a great boy."

The three of them smiled as they simultaneously nodded their heads. The four of them then got on Angus and rode him back to the castle.

**Author's note: Compared to the other ideas I've seen for crossovers between these two movies, this seemed like the best idea, no offense to those who wrote them. I have a great idea for a longer crossover, but unfortunately I'm already writing four stories so I don't think I'll ever be able to get to it. If anyone has any good advice I'm all ears.**

**Please review.**


End file.
